


ENGLISH RELEASE CONFIRMED

by Lilfut (Kzinssie)



Category: Romancing SaGa 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Current Events, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kzinssie/pseuds/Lilfut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard hears about the English release of Romancing SaGa 2. EDIT: IT'S OUT YO HOLY FUCK</p>
            </blockquote>





	ENGLISH RELEASE CONFIRMED

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing i've ever written and i apologize  
> im so hyped about this tho

"父上聖なるファック" Gerard said, kicking down the doors to the Avalon throne room.

"Excuse me, what?" Leon replied from his throne.

"FATHER HOLY FUCK," Gerard repeated. "I FORGOT I DON'T HAVE TO SPEAK JAPANESE ANYMORE SORRY."

"Wait, you don't?" Victor said from his seat beside the throne. His eyes widened. "Oh my god, we don't!"

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS?" Gerard said.

"Mah boi," Leon said, "I do believe this means we're getting an English localization."

"YES," Gerard said back. "THE JAPANESE TWITTER JUST ANNOUNCED THEY'RE BRINGING OVER THE IOS AND ANDROID VERSIONS 23 YEARS AFTER THE ORIGINAL SUPER FAMICOM RELEASE WITHOUT ANY SORT OF FANFARE OR EVEN ANYTHING FROM SOMETHING AN ENGLISH SPEAKER MIGHT BE FOLLOWING"

Suddenly, Kzinssie burst through the door. "NO VITA NO BUY," he said, wiping his nose on his robe and snorting.

Then Victor stabbed Kzinssie through the chest, killing him instantly. "Silly Kzinssie," he said, "no one in America owns a Vita."

Gerard turned directly to you, the reader. "Please buy Romancing SaGa 2 on your preferred iOS or Android device when it releases worldwide. It is an excellent RPG following the imperial bloodline of Avalon over centuries as they face the Seven Heroes, ancient heroes who were sealed away for eons before returning as monsters bent on the destruction of humanity. It is the author's favorite RPG, and has not been available in English in any form for over 20 years, not even through fan translation." Then he realized his Japanese name was weird as hell and he really had no idea if Gerard would be the translation they ultimately go with, and had a crisis of identity regarding his true name.

The End


End file.
